User blog:Zealot Guy/My thoughts on the 1.05 patch
So, the PS3 has received the 1.05 client patch! Fun! So, I read the patch notes, like I do, and I have some comments I'd like to publish. Like I do. *'Acog and Red dot scope now equippable on MK-14 and G3.' I've never been a huge fan of the Mk-14 or the G3, but sights are nice, I guess. I don't use sights, myself, but those who like these weapons might be happy! I haven't noticed anything spectacular change today while playing so I say we're good! *'Reduced VADS push back and damage to balance it with the ZU23.' This I am happy about. The VADS used to be able to knock choppers out of the air with pure force. It's fixed now. Still getting shot out of the sky, but not flipping over. *'Fixed a bug where Vehicle Countermeasures would fail to remove tracer darts at high speed.' Very good! *'Reduced the reload time for Vehicle Countermeasures.' When I use choppers, I use the smoke package, so this is good. *'Slightly increased the AT4's damage vs armor to emphasize its anti vehicle role while keeping it balanced vs armor.' *'Increased the AT4’s top speed and acceleration so users spend less time exposed when firing.' *'Increased the AT4's splash damage so it competes with other AT weapons vs infantry. The AT4 still has the least splash *damage of all AT weapons.' *'Reduced the splash damage of the Carl Gustav to bring it in line with other explosive weapons. The Carl Gustav still has the most splash damage of all AT weapons.' *'Increased the 1 shot kill range of the M95 body shot to counter its lower rate of fire.' This is good for those who like using the M95 as a fucking CANNON. Fun. *'Fixed a bug with the SVU that gave it better close range damage than other semi auto weapons.' *Reduced all weapon damage to the MCOM by 50%. I. Am. So. Happy. For those of you who read some of my other blog posts, or spoke to me directly, you know my stance on C4 and M-Coms. I can play Rush again! Granted, idiots are still trying to C4 the M-Coms, it isn't working very well for them. As of yet, I haven't seen an M-Com fall to C4 today. *'Fixed a C4 vs MCOM exploit on Atacama Desert.' *'Fixed a bug with FOV when aiming the M1911.' *'Lowered the close range damage of the AN94 to highlight its long range role.' YAY!!! *'Increased the accuracy of the F2000 on the move to highlight its role as a mobile AR.' I like the F2000, and this is good. *'Increased the close range damage of the shotguns to give them a greater advantage vs slugs.' *'Slightly lowered the damage of the M60 to balance its accuracy advantage vs other LMGs.' YAY!!! *'Slightly lowered the damage of the MG3 at close range to balance it with other high rate of fire weapons.' BOO!!! Actually, I don't care. I was using my MG3 today, like I do, and there has been no noticeable change in performance. It still works like a beast for me! *'Slightly increased the damage of the UH60' The Blackhawk is now tearing shit up more than ever. I love it! What say the rest of you? Category:Blog posts